The Sparkling Bath
by isadub
Summary: The real unseen events that had happened since Scully had drawn a bath for Kevin in Revelations, involving bath fantasies, a magical Christmas gift, unacknowledged jealousy and an erotic trip... Based on the episodes Revelations, War of the Coprophages and (almost) Syzygy.


_Notes:_

Gift for Clarice (contrivedcoincidence6), during the X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2019).

Her prompt was: some early msr light jealousy and a bit of smut. Hoping that my story fits the prompt!

Many thanks to my wondeful friend and reader Cathy that had given me the premise of the story, and had given me some English grammar and vocabulary advices.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Angel Face and the Divine Body**

_The Westward Inn - Ohio - Around mid-December 1995_

He knew he was completely stupid, but he couldn't help.

Scully was in the bathroom with Kevin -that little Angel face- taking great care of the kid and running him a bath, and he couldn't help being upset.

Kevin was just a boy even if he was special, sure, he was a victim, true, he had to be protected, obviously, nevertheless Mulder couldn't help to feel that burning prick in his heart. The one that became more and more present, more and more undisciplined. The one that could suddenly appear like a jack-in-the-box, a tiny piercing arrow shot by a facetious angel infailingly hitting its target, Mulder's soft core and soul.

He should have known that there was a name for that sensation, for this mere concept, but he wouldn't allow his cognitive and rational brain to formulate it. _Jealousy_. Instead, he would just let his subconscious take control of his body, he would behave like a Pavlovian puppy and react by silly wits or unfair judgments.

"You never draw my bath," Mulder said when Scully left Kevin and stepped into the bedroom.

Lying on the bed, holding the case file he hadn't been able to read since Scully had begun to fill the tub, he threw his childish words like a lifeline to Scully. That was honestly a cheap line and his words instantly vanished into the air, swallowed by the seriousness of the situation and Scully's sincere concern for the holy boy.

Then the moment passed as he went. In a blink. Back into the case and their discords on it.

_Airport - Ohio - Two days later_

Mulder was waiting for Scully, pacing back and forth at their gate, lost in his thoughts. He was concerned about her, about her will _to run an errand _before flying back to DC. She had even let him on his own to make the statement to the sheriff about Gates' death. That was really significant of her overwhelmed state of mind -very unprofessional as he wasn't present at the recycling plant. He was speculating what sort of errands she had made, or rather was compelled to do. Obviously not buying Christmas presents, but probably fulfilling something somehow related to the Christ.

He was aware that his own takes on religion -especially major religion and Christian faith- weren't as open-minded as they were in other domains. What about Scully? How could she reconcile her faith with her rigorous scientific brain? Maybe that was unecessary to dig into those thoughts too actively and too deeply, or to argue once again with her about that matter. Maybe that was part of the package of being simply human. Being full of paradoxes. Honestly, that was appealing for him. Discovering great Scully's mysteries and contradictions every now and then, time and circumstances slowly peeling her like an onion, revealing fresh and soft layers of... of... skin, valleys and mounds... Damn! His brain had gone loose, freely conveying fantasies upon his serious cogitation.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled from far away, running in the corridor to reach him and the gate on time.

"It's okay, Scully. No need to rush like that," Mulder replied with a big smile when she was close enough. He let her catch her breath, staring at tiny drops of sweat spotting her forehead, restraining his right hand to wipe them away.

"First thing I do back home is plunging into a warm bubble bath," Scully told Mulder in a lighthearted tone and smiling back at him.

As his gaze moved down to her eyes, scrutinizing her mood through them, he could tell that every tension, gravity and worries from hours and days ago had vanished. Or, more probably, had been stowed away after her errand in a place that could resurface at any time, especially when circumstances would peel her like an onion...

Skin, valleys and mounds slowly being unveiled behind his eyes as he fancied her stripping off, then plunging her divine body into a warm bubble bath.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Longing for Booze and a Bubble Bath**

_Mulder's Apartment - Friday 22th December 1995 - 10:13 p.m._

Mulder was on his couch, lying and thinking, feeling blue and lonely. In a few days, that will be Christmas. He wouldn't be able to spend time with Scully, even on the phone. There were no current X Files case to discuss about, no reason to bothering her for the days to come. He wouldn't dare disturbing Scully's family reunion, their predictable bittersweet family times in the aftermath of Melissa's death.

He dialed Scully's home number. The answering machine welcomed him.

"Scully? Are you there? Can you pick up your phone?" Mulder asked.

As nothing had happened, he tried Scully's cellphone. She quickly picked up.

"Scully, it's me."

"Something wrong, Mulder?"

"Yes, uh... not really. I was just... uh... wondering if you were already about to leave and drive to your mom's."

"Leave? Well, true it's 10 p.m. and I have still to go home and pack my stuff... Hey, guys, I'll have to go!"

"Guys? Go home?"

"Yeah, I'm still at the Bureau with the lab guys... and a few gals. They have a Christmas party... Shh! Guys, I cannot hear my partner."

"A party?"

"Yeah... When I left you and the basement, I made a detour to see Agent Pendrell. And..."

"Pendrell?"

"...he said to me that they were organizing a little party in the lab. He invited me."

"Pendrell?"

"Yes. I needed to see him for a lab result, and stuff I'm working on. I wanted to check it before my days off. Agent Pendrell is so nice and available, he doesn't mind if I keep him a bit late at work... Oh, no! I won't tell Mulder!"

"What? Tell what?"

"Nothing, the guys are making silly jokes... You wanted to tell me something, Mulder? Or, need something?"

"Er... Well... Say hi to your mom for me when you see her. And give her a big hug for me."

"I promise I will, thanks... Wow! Impressive, Agent Pendrell!"

"And be careful on the road. Are you drunk, Scully?"

"To be fair, I'm a bit dizzy... I'll be cautious. And I will take a warm bubble bath to clear my brain... Agent Pendrell, no! You're not serious!"

"Scully? You need I pick you up from the Bureau? Pendrell is importuning you?"

"No, it's okay! See you later, Mulder. Take care!"

"Take care too, Scully... And have a Merry Christmas. Scully?... Are you still there? Scully?... Dammit!"

How the hell would he be able to sleep and survive during the Holy Days after that? This conversation had completely ruined his mind and heart. His brain was alternately switching between hateful Pendrell thoughts involving ways to humiliate him -or worse- and a fantasy about intruding like a thief into Scully's apartment and like a lecher into her bubble bath.

Both were so horrible impulses that he was now longing -as a cure- for strong booze or a truly relaxing bubble bath on his own. Maybe the two, together.

_Downtown Washington DC - 11:21 p.m._

Mulder was sitting at the counter in a crummy bar, drinking strong alcohol in a very slow pace. He didn't want to be completely inebriated, he just intended to chase his awful thoughts and have a lighter mood. However, as he was only exchanging occasional words with the bartender -and by a lack of other distractions- his state of mind wasn't improving. He was now doubting that getting out of his apartment had been a good idea. Well, he hadn't planned anything specific one hour ago, he had just felt a compulsion, a strange force that had made him step outside and reach haphazardly an area he didn't know downtown.

He called the bartender to fill his glass once again.

"You know, tonight, I just wanted to have strong booze while relaxing in a bubble bath. Why I am here?" Mulder asked.

"Because you can't have it in your home sweet home?"

"I could have drunk beers under a hot shower while playing with myself."

"Nothing happens by chance. You should go further on the street. There's a bizarre place for weirdos that could suit your dreams."

"Really?"

"It's named 'Aux 1001 plaisirs'. You can't miss it. Good luck!" the bartender concluded with a wink and leaving Mulder alone on these words.

Of course, Mulder wasn't afraid to confront the unknown in a loaded state. At last he had stepped into something potentially unusual that could really change his mood and thoughts.

Because of the cold and the chilly wind that made him hide his face in his coat, he almost missed the discreet entrance of the place. Inside, he couldn't identify what was 'Aux 1001 plaisirs' -a souvenir shop? a health center? a private club? a delicatessen?-. He assumed it was a combination of the whole. For a few seconds he had been afraid to penetrate in a French brothel -the name was highly suggestive- but it was seemingly different, although very French clichéd in its ambience. Soon, a sophisticated woman asked him how she could please him. He decided to answer straight.

"I was longing for a combined booze and bubble bath tonight and I was sent here by a nice bartender," Mulder said.

"We have exactly what you need. Please, follow me behind the red curtain," the woman replied with her exotic European accent.

_Mulder's Apartment - Saturday 23th December 1995 - 11:57 a.m._

Mulder woke up on his couch, well rested and without any hangover -how could it be possible?-. He rapidly found that his memories of the events after leaving the bar were largely clouded and mysteriously hidden by a kind of curtain in his brain. If he was focusing enough, he could relive a few strong sensations but none in the shape of images. On his tongue, the flavor of an exquisite elegant red wine, a feminine voice whispering in his ear '_Grand Cru Château Pape Clément'_. Filling his nostrils and titillating his olfactory nerves, a fancy flowery perfume, matching the heavenly water bubbles tickling his whole bare skin. Waves of warmth and comfort moving through his body, then a strong feeling of satisfaction invading his brain. Wow!

After a hot shower and a cup of strong coffee, the gaps in his remembrance hadn't been filled, and he was now doubting the reality of the bizarre place he thought he had visited. At least he was feeling surprisingly good and already prompt to do the work he had brought home -some very old X-Files cases he intended to study in details while Scully would be distant. Sitting on the couch and stretching his arm towards the files he had dropped on the table the day before, he saw on the top of the pile a small gift box wrapped in a luxurious red paper. Tied on the package with a ribbon, a label, 'For Scully'.

He smiled and realized that the present would also be a surprise for him when giving it. Hoping that it would be an appropriate gift for Scully, he wondered how many bucks he had spent last night.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Stepping into Bambi and Crap**

_Scully's Apartment and Miller's Grove Outskirts - Saturday 6th January 1996 - Late afternoon_

Scully was cleaning her gun at her kitchen table. She had been busy all the day doing some housework and taking care of herself while trying to reach Mulder. The day before he hadn't tell her what he had planned for the weekend -not that it was unusual- and today she was really missing him. She was longing for his voice and she wanted to tell him how wonderful was his gift. She had indeed experienced the luxurious French bubble bath bottle he had offered her a few days ago at work. When he had told her to close her eyes and put the box on the desk in front of her, it had been a real surprise. Mulder had even had a weird expression on his face, as if he was regretting his gesture and at the same time being completely pleased by her reaction. She had never seen this French brand of cosmetic or perfume, and the unique fancy bottle and package had made her speculate whether Mulder was aware that the product was eminently fit for a queen. She had been really flattered. Last evening, the long warm bath she had taken using his gift had been heavenly relaxing and sensual, leading her into an amazing night, full of memorable pleasant dreams. Though, she would have to keep that last part just for her, especially because Mulder was involved in them.

Mulder was sitting and thinking in his car, staring at the starry night through his windshield. He had always liked to marvel at the starlight travelling through space and time, to speculate the existence of extraterrestrial life out there, and to meditate and philosophize about the place of humankind in the universe. However, tonight in his car, his curiosity was more focused on Scully's inner and outer mysteries than on potential UFO sightings in the area. When Scully had came back to the basement office on the new year after an unusual long break -she had needed to have time off to support and comfort her mother- Mulder had noticed that she was still overwhelmed by emotions. He had done all his best to distract her, lighten her mood, and avoid gruesome topics. Hopefully, no horrible X-Files case had appeared on their desks, and they had been busied by paperworks -boring task but allowing them to spend time together, chatting and exchanging lighthearted arguments. When he had felt it was the right time, he had given her his gift. It had been a hit and a great relief for him, witnessing that his present was totally adequate and highly appreciated. He was now wondering if she had already taken a bubble bath and enjoyed an exquisite fragrant foam. Then, he was once again fantasizing... His cellphone rang.

"Mulder."

"Mulder, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all day."

"Oh, my apartment complex was being fumigated so I thought I'd get away for the weekend. I came up to Massachussetts."

"Visiting your mother?"

"No, just, uh... sitting and thinking."

Then he explained to her the reason he was in Miller's Grove. He let her think that his current reflections were about alien life observing them, whereas he was craving to observe her taking a bath. Scully bantered back with a lot of flowery scientific words, forgetting to tell him about his gift but feeling warmed and tickled by Mulder's voice -that was exactly what she was looking for.

"Scully... what are you wearing?" Mulder asked, hopeful that she was currently taking a bath.

_Alt Fuels Inc. - Miller's Grove_ \- _Sunday 7th January 1996 - Early morning_

Scully was witnessing the birth of an immediate intense bond between two scientific minds, sharing a common passion for _Planet of The Apes_. She admired the way Bambi and Dr Ivanov had instantly built a thick bubble of intimacy around their bodies, preventing any outer disturbance to reach their cocoon. As she was watching them walking away, she wondered whether she and Mulder could sometimes give that same impression to people surrounding them -especially other FBI agents or cops. She intuited that it was the case and images came to her mind. Mulder whispering his theories and his breakthroughs in her ears, his body barely touching hers. Mulder leaning towards her so unnecessary closely when she was showing him evidence on a dead body. She also realized that they had already instituted their own type of intimate bubbles -that even didn't need any external tension or threat to delineate them as safe and homey shelters- under a shared umbrella, within a rental car, or even on a distance phonecall. Scully was now feeling slightly ashamed to have assumed that Mulder had been connected too privately to Bambi. Maybe he had been attracted to the sexy and smart entomologist, but -even if the thought was upsetting- she had no right to blame him for that and it didn't matter anymore. Besides, it was herself he had called in the middle of the night to genuinely confide his childhood fear and his hate of insects, something he certainly hadn't confess to _the other woman_. She should learn to discipline her heart and prevent it to doubt that Mulder would throw away their trust, their friendship and the unique close relationship they have built so far, for _any other woman -_regardless her _attributes_.

"Smart is sexy," Scully said, her feelings about Bambi lessening as the doe-eyed rival was disappearing in the parking lot.

At first, Mulder was a bit disappointed by Bambi's disinterest and neglect since Dr Ivanov's arrival. When he had met her in the USDA house, his reaction had been completely primal and Pavlovian. He had been aroused by her direct attitude and her refreshing thoughts -and well, mostly by her natural attributes- allowing him to externalize in a simple and inconsequential way the side effects of his daydreams about Scully. Though, as he was watching the two scientists leaving them without any goodbye, the attraction and connections he could have felt hours ago with Dr Berenbaum were quickly fading away.

He suddenly heard Scully's witty smart line. Recalling that he was standing close to her under their shared umbrella, he turned his head towards hers, and saw the playful sight she was giving him despite her pooped appearance. That was enough for him. He was now ready to step outside all the mess and crap of the last night -the real or robotic cockroaches, the weird but rational deaths, the town hysteria, the stinking manure, the voluptuous Bambi... Half-listening Scully telling a humorous remark about dung-eating alien robots and über-children, Mulder planned his future actions.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this to you, Scully... but you smell bad," Mulder said, having figuring a way to fix that precise point and to renew and fuel his bath fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Sparkling Bath**

_Mulder's Room - Miller's Grove Motor Lodge - Sunday 7th January 1996 - Early morning_

Scully was amazed by Mulder's efficiency, taking charge of all practical aspects, especially concerning her welfare. He had taken Scully's bag and driven both of them to his motel room in his own car -avoiding to soil Scully's seats- then had put their first layers of clothes in garbage bags as soon as they had arrived, assuring Scully that he would give back her outfits all shine and good smelling. They were now in the bathroom where he had led her, taking a towel and wiping off most of the dirt -well, crap- from exposed parts of her head and body while filling the tub with hot water.

All along Scully had mainly remained quiet, answering short to Mulder's instructions or remarks. She could sense that Mulder was feeling guilty and annoyed about what had happened this night -he might think that he should have managed the situation alone at the research facility- and that was very pleasant, chasing once and for all her previous nasty Bambi thoughts.

Finally, when she noticed that the bathtub was particularly huge and somehow cozy -a surprisingly change from their usual cheap motel bathrooms- she put the finishing touch.

"Mulder, I think it's time to use your gift to have an amazing bubble bath," Scully said to Mulder, stepping into the bedroom then rummaging in her bag.

"Oh! You took this luxurious bottle with you? Going on field?" Mulder marvelled.

"Well... Never know when it would be useful. Kind of an emergency kit," Scully replied, pouring a massive dose of the divine liquid in the tub.

For a few minutes they were standing still in the bathroom, side by side staring at the bubbles growing and spreading, surrounded by an increasing warmth and heavenly fragrances overlapping their unpleasant odors.

"It's time to let you on your own. Enjoy your bubble bath, Scully," Mulder said while leaving the bathroom and softly closing the door.

Scully finished to undress and dived into the exquisite waters. She was relaxing for a while, eyes shut, her brain put on pause and almost sleeping, when Mulder's presence beyond the thin wall separating them trespassed her steamy alcove. Or maybe that was just Mulder's complete quietness radiating towards her. Was he really still there, in the bedroom? If so, what was he doing? The TV wasn't even on. Suddenly, she felt bold.

"Mulder!" Scully shouted. "Would you come here and put all my clothes in one of your sacks? They all need to be purified."

She then heard soft steps, stopping behind the door.

"You want me to enter? It's okay for you? And.. well... I'm currently just in boxers. Maybe I have to put something on," Mulder replied.

"Just come in. Aren't you freezing? It's surely warmest in here."

"I could appreciate some tropical atmosphere right now, that's true."

He entered the foggy bathroom, closed the door and stood a few seconds there, his back on the wood, hesitating to move forward. He was avoiding to look towards Scully's direction, staring at her clothes lying so messily on the floor. Scully was scrutinizing him through half-closed eyes, appreciating his reticences, his muscular torso, and -behind his boxers- what seemed a burgeoning matter. She didn't flicker at these visions and decided that she would candidly pretend to act as if it was a casual situation between two FBI partners or two good friends. Besides, she was completely hidden by all the bubbles, her head being the only part emerging from the thick white blanket they formed.

"My clothes are just by there, you can't miss them."

This was the signal Mulder was waiting for, the agreement that the situation was indeed simply natural.

"And when you finish to fill the sack, come close to me with one towel. You didn't clean yourself properly enough for a first draft," Scully nonchalantly added.

He did so, kneeling besides her, glad to let her take care of him and touch his body in her usual M.D. mode.

Well... that was not exactly occurring in that way. Mulder instantly felt that something was tangibly waving in the air. He could almost sense a flow of ionic particules migrating between their bodies, heavily charged by energized matter, their intensity inversely proportional to the distance of their skins. Hopefully, the fabric Scully was manipulating was a good insulator, preventing sparks to materialize. Though, they were both standing on a precarious bridge, menacing to fall apart as parts of Scully's upper body had been revealed when she had moved to reach Mulder's head and face. Mulder chose to firmly close his eyes and withstood the thoughts of the wonders lying underneath the foam.

Scully was enjoying herself, more than she had anticipated when she had called him into the bathroom. Now, she was bound to conclude this foreplay in a satisfying manner for both of us, that could remain sufficiently decent -but still audacious- in the course of action. She took her chance, aware of all the potential risks related to her proposition.

"Mulder, this bathtub is large enough for both of us. Come in while the water is still warm. The faster we clean ourselves, the faster we could go back to DC," Scully said in the most neutral tone she could keep up.

"You sure?" Mulder replied with barely audible words.

"Yes, don't be a child."

That was precisely the issue, thought Mulder while undressing and climbing in the bath in the most chastely way he could do. _They are not anymore children_. He positionned himself opposite to Scully, and, inevitably, their legs became in contact with bits of flesh of the other body -fortunately not with the highly tricky parts.

"I think we can afford to relax for a while in this wonderful bubble bath, no need to rush. Just close your eyes and let you sink into the warmth and the scent. Let's meditate," Scully proposed, wondering now how the hell all this would end.

_Basement office - FBI - A few days later_

As usual in their unspoken/buried/unacknowledged communication about the most intimate relations they could experience every now and then, they would never mention again their shared bubble bath meditation in Miller's Grove.

For the sake of his own memories -and only for himself- Mulder had nicknamed the event: TSB, 'The Sparkling Bath'. If it had been a bath, it hadn't really been a meditation, at least not in the common sense. For the sake of his own sanity -and especially at work with Scully- he preferred to keep thinking that they had both experienced a strange phenomena, some folie à deux, induced by the magical sparkling bubbles. However, alone on his couch and late each night in the following days, TSB was 'The Sex Bath', or 'The Strange Bang', or 'Tantalizing Scully Breasts/Butt', or 'The Silmutaneous Big-O', or whatever was closer to the truth. If he would ever know what was exactly the truth...

Meditation... They both had surely experienced a kind of introspection, through self-examination, self-absorption and self-palpation. He couldn't remember how it had started exactly. First, they had followed Scully's proposition, meditation. For a while they had been still, quiet, eyes shut, relishing the warm bath that would clean their dirt, sweat and tiredness from the night. And, somehow, something had triggered their bodies at the same moment. In unison, each of them had started to touch, caress and squeeze the highly sensitive and intimate parts of their own bodies, while pretending to ignore what the other one was doing, perceiving or hearing. There were rubbings, smoothings, sighs, moanings, exaltation and a loud conjoint final euphoria.

At least that was Mulder's truth, though he wasn't sure that all had been real. His eyes had indeed remained closed all along his erotic trip -he wouldn't have dared to stare at Scully. Maybe it had just been a vivid wet dream? Maybe he thought he heard Scully's moans? Yet there were some troubling clues to sustain his theory. The awkwardness when they had both opened eyes and looked at each other, the smirk on Scully's face, and deep in her eyes the uncanny glow that he had never witnessed before. And -whereas she was hidden by the thick foam that was still covering them- he had noticed or guessed some slight body gestures that could be significant of a previous frenzy self-pleasure. They had miraculously managed to end the bath in a very decent manner, him washing and leaving first, drying and dressing outside the bathroom, like they were indeed just child siblings. Afterwards, they had packed, picked Scully's car and came back to DC, never referring to the bath in their exchanges.

One day after, when Mulder casually gave back Scully's clothes all shiny and good-smelling, he had witnessed a flush on her cheeks, immediately followed by a lustful flickering in her eyes. Another proof.

This morning, Mulder had received a phone call from a Detective White about suspicions of a satanic cult in New Hampshire. They would have to go on the field as soon as possible. While organizing their trip, Mulder was wondering if in one way or another he could launch allusions about the _event_ that was still bothering and confusing his thoughts. Could he find a motel having huge bathtubs and casually specify it to Scully? Not at all, he was not so dumb. He would have to be really smart and delicate... if he could do so.

A moment later, all was planned, and both were about to go home and pack their bags before meeting to the airport. Scully was the first one to grab her coat.

"So, in one hour?" Scully asked.

"Yep. That's not too hasty for you?" Mulder worried.

"No, it's okay. I always keep an emergency bag that's almost complete. Thanks," Scully replied.

Then, Mulder took is chance, but not as subtly as he had first intended.

"Don't forget your emergency kit, Scully. Maybe you would need a sparkling bath during this case," he said without having the courage to look at her, but just pretending to read once more the notes he wrote about the case.

Had he have raised his eyes he would have noticed her smile, her flush, then her head bending down -an attempt to hide her reaction. Scully took a long breath, reached and opened the door, and while stepping outside she replied in a casual but noticeable playful tone:

"Sure. Fine. Whatever."


End file.
